


The Wait for Help

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire waits for Ruby and Steven to get her out of her cell. However, Jasper does something unexpected on the fifth time Sapphire sang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sapphire folded her hands, looked directly in front of her, and began singing. The small, blue gem and her friends were captured by the Homeworld gems, but there was one gem that she wanted to come to her cell; Ruby, her love. She needed Ruby to come and get her out so they can fuse into the much more powerful, Garnet. Unfused, Ruby and Sapphire are weak, Ruby is strong, but not strong enough to fight Jasper. Even though Jasper easily defeated Garnet the first time, at this point they needed all the strength they can get.

She looked into the future and saw many possibilities of how she can get back with Ruby. The one possibility that she trusted would work would be for her to sing to get Ruby's attention and Steven would get her out. She knew Steven could get out since he's part human, the electric barrier that separates the jail cells from the hallway only effects gems. Sapphire was getting anxious though, Ruby hasn't come yet, which meant she was still inside her gem or Steven was still unconscious.

This was the fifth time Sapphire sung for Ruby, she would always get interrupted by Jasper, who would just punch the wall and yell at her to stop singing. Sapphire just kept singing even when the large, orange gem walked up to her cell. She expected Jasper to punch the wall again, but instead she pushed a button on a device to make the electric barrier disappear.

"This is the fifth time I had to tell you to stop your singing!" Jasper yelled as she grabbed at the smaller gem. Sapphire quickly backed away. She thought of running past Jasper and escaping, but she knew the larger gem would easily put her back... or worse.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Sapphire asked as she backed away more.

Jasper just laughed and pressed the button to put the electric barrier back on. She tried grabbing the smaller gem again, but Sapphire quickly dodged once more.

"Ugh, come here you little one-eyed freak!" Jasper yelled as she finally grabbed Sapphire by her long hair.

Sapphire nearly fell, she managed to balance herself. She tried struggling from the large gem's grasp, but it was no use. Jasper laughed.

"Hmm, you have some nice lips." Jasper said as she made the smaller gem look up at her.

"What are you going to do?" Sapphire nervously asked.

"I know something that'll shut you up!" Jasper said as her free hand went down to her pants.

Sapphire's eye grew wide; though Jasper couldn't see since her hair was covering her eye, as the big, orange gem pulled off her pants and revealed something that wasn't supposed to be there. She had a penis, a quite large one in fact.

"N-no! I am NOT doing that!" Sapphire yelled out, half-hoping in vain that someone would help her. Jasper just laughed again.

"Yes you are. Your little lover isn't here to protect you and you're just a little wimp!" She said while making Sapphire get on her knees. "Now do it!"

Sapphire gulped, she had no choice but to do it. She stared directly at the horrid thing. Sapphire didn't want to do it, not only is she a lesbian, but the one she loves might hear this. Jasper held Sapphire's long, blue hair tighter so she would hurry. The smaller gem finally got to it.

She licked the head of Jasper's dick and then sucked on it, making the larger gem moan, she then started licking the shaft, feeling more degraded each second. Sapphire started sucking the shaft, looking up at Jasper, who grew a demented smile. The large hand that held Sapphire's head quickly pushed her into the larger gem's body, forcing her to deep throat the cock in her mouth. Jasper laughed as she slammed her penis deeper into the small gem's mouth, she repeated the process more and more, enjoying Sapphire's misery. A ringing was heard, it was Jasper's communicator.

'Damn it Peridot, not now.' Jasper thought as she answered the device.

"Jasper, that red one is banging on the walls, come and take care of it!" Peridot yelled.

"I'm busy, you take care of it!" Jasper lied as she continued to quicken the pace.

"Ugh! Fine!" Peridot said before hanging up.

"Looks like that little runt can hear us!" Jasper said before laughing. Sapphire worried.

'Oh Ruby. Please be alright.' Sapphire thought as she continued.

Jasper was getting closer and closer to her climax, instead of moaning, she clutched the blue gem's hair harder just to cause more pain. She finally came in Sapphire's mouth, the impact of the orgasm caused the larger gem to push the smaller one into her body.

"Swallow it." Jasper commanded as she slowly got the small gem off of her. She saw Sapphire gulp all of it and breathe heavily. Jasper held her up by her hair and laughed as she pulled her pants back up. The smaller gem was speechless.

"You better not sing again or I'll find out if you have legs or not!" Jasper said before laughing and tossing the small gem into a corner.

She got out of the cell and watched Sapphire lay in the corner as she left to see if Peridot still needed help. Sapphire just laid on the ground and thought about Ruby. What did Peridot do to her? What would she do if she saw her with Jasper? When will her and Steven come here? She wondered these questions and more until she had realized something. She was wet.

'No... I... I didn't enjoy it... Did I?' She thought as she felt her pussy dripping wet.

Tears went down her cheek as she worried about what Ruby would do if she saw her right now and that she **enjoyed** it. She then looked into the future. In twenty seconds, Steven will find Ruby. Sapphire got up, she had to sing to lead Ruby to her. She knew Jasper was with Peridot at the moment, so she wouldn't rape her again. She just got up, folded her hands, and started singing. She heard voices soon after.

"The whole point of coming here was to check on the Cluster!"

Obviously, it was Peridot whining to Jasper.

'What is this cluster?' Sapphire wondered as she continued singing.

"Stop singing!" Jasper yelled as she punched the wall and walked away, continuing to talk to Peridot.

Sapphire was relieved and continued singing, knowing Ruby would most definitely hear.

"Hey, I like your song. Are you Sapphire?" A voice asked. It was Steven!

"You escaped." Sapphire said.


	2. Ruby's Perspective

Ruby had heard Sapphire's singing. She had to get to her, she just had to, but the stupid electric barrier was blocking her from the hallway. Now, Sapphire is defenseless without Ruby, they haven't separated in many years and, admittedly, Sapphire is weak, she can't fend for herself without Ruby and they need to fuse to fight Jasper so they can get off this ship. This was the fifth time she heard Sapphire singing, the other times, Jasper yelled at her.

'Good, at least she's not getting harmed.' Ruby thought as she paced around her jail cell.

She loved Sapphire very much, so much that they remained fused for nearly five thousand years without splitting up. Ruby couldn't have fathomed the thought of being unfused, now she knows why. She's lonely without her love, on Homeworld, you would barely see them apart, and that was before they found out they can fuse.

'Ugh. How are we gonna get out?' Ruby thought as she started to get irritated.

Ruby stood in shock, Sapphire had stopped singing. She heard voices soon after.

"This is the fifth time I had to tell you to stop your singing!"

It was obviously Jasper yelling at Sapphire again.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

'Sapphire?! What's going on?!' Ruby thought as she just stared at the ceiling, thinking she can see what's happening.

"Ugh, come here you little one-eyed freak!"

"Don't you say that!" Ruby yelled, thinking Jasper would hear her.

After that, there was more talking that she couldn't make out, but she heard clearly after that.

"I know something that'll shut you up!" she heard Jasper say.

"N-no! I am NOT doing that!" Sapphire yelled.

Ruby knew what was going to happen, her eyes got wide and continued staring at the ceiling.

"Yes you are. Your little lover isn't here to protect you and you're just a little wimp! Now do it!"

Ruby knew exactly what was going on. Her eyebrows lowered, steam came from above her head, heat from her feet caused the floor to heat up. She activated her gauntlet at ran to the wall, punching it to try to bust out. She screamed and punched, the wall got dented, but only a bit. Tears came out of her eyes as she continued punching the wall.

"Ok, little one. Your tantrum is over."

Ruby turned around and saw the door open, she tried to run into the hall, but was immediately stopped by a green light. It was Peridot.

"Did you really think you can escape?" Peridot calmly asked while moving Ruby to a wall and leaving her floating in the green bubble, obviously waiting for a response.

"Get me out of here! I gotta help her!" Ruby yelled as she tried getting out of the bubble.

"No, you're not going to your 'little lover'" Peridot said, shivering after realizing that she repeated what Jasper's had said. 

"No! You don't know what Jasper's doing to her! I gotta save her!" Ruby pleaded as she tried getting out of the bubble more.

"Nope, you're staying in here until we get to Homeworld." Peridot said before walking out of the cell to turn her tractor beam and turning the electric barrier back on.

Ruby just sat there, trying to calm herself. But how could she? Her Sapphire was getting raped!

"You better not sing again or I'll find out if you have legs or not!" Ruby heard Jasper again.

She was glad she didn't touch her in that area, but still angry that Ms. Big Buff Cheeto Puff had violated her lover. She looked at the electric barrier separating her from the hallway, the only thing blocking her from her love. More tears rolled down her eyes as she thought about going back to Homeworld, the place where her and Sapphire can't be fused. They felt closer being fused than they've ever felt being together regularly. She heard footsteps and knew who it was.

Jasper walked in front of her cell, giving an evil smile and staring at the small gem. Ruby just sat there, hugging her knees and glaring at the huge gem.

'As soon as I get fused with Sapphire, I am going to kick your ass.' Ruby thought as Jasper just walked away.

Ruby covered her eyes in both rage and sorrow, breathing heavily.

"Uh, hello? Are you ok?"

Ruby jumped in shock. She looked at the hallway and saw Steven. How did he get out? He wasn't supposed to see her yet. She punched the wall behind her.

"Oh great! This is just perfect!"


End file.
